


Condiment King’s Dungeon

by LManorSecret



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Basement, Batman - Freeform, Condiment King - Freeform, Dungeon, F/M, Joker - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, dc, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret
Summary: Condiment King has manage to capture Wonder Woman in his dungeon. Time for the world to find out.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Condiment King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Condiment King’s Dungeon

Wonder Woman was dangling from her arms. Her own lasso of truth held her in place. She didn’t see who it was that was able to get the drop on her and she was only just coming too. She was clearly in some sort of basement. There was a camera pointing at her but was not currently on. She heard movement from behind her. Wonder Woman turned herself round to see who it was. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. It was Mitchell Mayo also known as The Condiment King. He was a d-list Batman villain at best. He was in his full blue uniform with the huge ‘C’ on his chest, green helmet that looked like a gherkin and his two condiment guns.

“Hello Wonder Woman. Welcome to my dungeon! I think you will relish your time here”

“How did you capture me? Seriously, you manage to capture me?”

“Mustard you have to try and spoil my secret”

Condiment King just had a huge smile on his face as he made his way over to the camera. He setup his shot, to film his big reveal to the world. That finally people will have to start taking him seriously. Though more likely everyone else would just lose respect for Wonder Woman. Condiment King took his place in front of the camera.

“It is I Condiment King. And I have captured the one and only Wonder Woman”

Condiment King gestures towards the dangling Wonder Woman. He has a big stupid grin on his face, he was feeling rather good about himself right now.

“I have her held in her own Lasso of Truth. So, Wonder Woman, to help me prove my point please tell us a dirty little secret you have”

Wonder Woman try to resist the lasso. The urge to speak. She had an image to protect, an image that inspired others. She tried not to blurt out the secret that was trying to come out of her mouth. But no one could resist the lasso, and Wonder Woman knew this, she could not stop herself.

“I want a man to dominate me like a little whore” Wonder Woman blurted out.

Condiment King stood there in shock. He clearly needed a minute to understand what he just heard. He slowly took steps towards Wonder Woman, placing his condiment guns on the ground. He placed his hands on her outfit and ripped it off.

“Like that”

“Yes! More. I need more” 

Condiment King grabbed Wonder Woman’s large breast, slowly massaging them. He moved in close. Now he moved his hands down low, allowing his mouth to suck on her tits. He used one hand to grab at her arse and his other to start massaging her clitoris. Wonder Woman was slowly growing moist. She let out a moan. She couldn’t believe that it was going to be Condiment King that was going to be the first man to give her what she truly wanted.

“Do you like that?” 

“Fuck! Yes” Wonder Woman cried out.

As Condiment King kept pleasuring Wonder Woman tightly held onto her lasso. Her strength was too much, and the ceiling gave way. Wonder Woman came crashing to the ground. Condiment King stood in shock. Wonder Woman was now free to move, now free to release herself, and Condiment King knew this.

Wonder Woman free herself of the lasso. She was just about to stand up and fight back. Then she looked at Condiment King, then man who managed to capture her. She got up to her knees and opened his trousers and saw his cock, nice and hard. It was nothing special to look at, even a little on the small side maybe. Wonder Woman wrapped her mouth around it, she was going to give the best blowjob she could. Condiment King was once again shocked. But he then just smiled and gave a thumbs up to the camera. It didn’t take long for Condiment King to fire a load of cum into Wonder Woman’s mouth. She drank every drop. She then laid down on the ground, opening her legs wide. Like an animal in heat Condiment King jumped onto of her, his cock shoving inside of her pussy. He grabbed Wonder Woman’s neck chocking her as he thrusted. 

At some point Condiment King stopped moving. He had not yet cum inside Wonder Woman to her confusion. It took her a moment to notice that in her pleasure she had started to hover above the ground.   
Wonder Woman looked directly at the camera “No man has ever gotten me so excited to fly like this before”

Wonder Woman lowered herself back to the ground allowing Condiment King to get back to work. He thrusted harder and faster. She screamed out in pleasure. When he finally did cum, she could feel it, filling her insides. It was like pure bliss to her. Condiment King went over to his camera and turned it off.

“Just wait until I upload this to the internet” he smiled.

“No. Please, we don’t need to do that”

“Oh, but I will. You just need to mustard up the courage to accept it”

Wonder Woman stood up walked over to Condiment King planting a passionate kiss on him. She hated to admit it, but she was in love with him. She doubted that he saw her as any more than a little plaything, but that was okay, she was happy to be a little plaything.

“My reputation will be ruined if you do this. But I want you to know that I will not stop you” Wonder Woman smiled. “In fact, I wish to be yours”

“Mine?”

“Yes yours. If you want me as a lover or just whore to fuck. I want to yours whatever that may mean”

“Well then, follow me my dear”

With that Condiment King walked off with Wonder Woman closely behind. She was excited for what life will bring. She was exited about what he would do to her.


End file.
